Harry Potter And The Girl Who Turned Time
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Mia had no idea she had been reborn in the Harry Potter world after living there for many years without a single clue of where she really was after dying in her own world. Now she has to go to Hogwarts and not only has the sorting hat refused to place her in a house but she also has to help the Golden Trio and the rest of the characters to fulfill their destinies. Can she do it?
1. Prologue

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK! **

**And I brought a lovely new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Mia has simply no idea how she could have been reborn in the Harry Potter world after living there for eleven years without a single clue of where she really was after dying in her own world. Now she has to go to Hogwarts and not only has the sorting hat refused to place her in a house but she also has to help the Golden Trio and the rest of the characters to fulfill their destinies while saving as much people as she can and keeping her true identity a secret. And don't forget the fact that she knows everything that is going to happen the next few years. Yes, her life is not easy...

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, OC's and probably a little Non-Cannon too.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** French

* * *

**Published: 04-26-14**

* * *

**Second Chances**

**_- Death And Rebirth -_**

**_(Opportunities)_**

* * *

**Mia's PoV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the giant hall in front of me, four large tables covered the room leaving spaces between them. The walls were made of stone and there were big arcs craved on them, the tables were full with people, kids from the age of eleven or so to young adults about nineteen or so. The scene in front of me reminded me so much or something from my childhood, apart of my life...

_Harry Potter._

Yes, that's right. The scene in front of me reminded me of those movies that took an important part of my life when I was young and until I was an adolescent. Those movies were part of who I was, as cheesy as it sounded. But now that I thought about it, this is exactly how I pictured Hogwarts would be if it was real...

Which it was.

Now, this might be confusing to all of you, so please let me explain.

When I was seventeen years old I was in an accident and I died.

Yes, I died.

At seventeen.

Anyway, I, like many other people, was waiting to go to heaven, or hell, or just for everything to go black and know no more.

But that didn't happened.

The first thing I noticed after I was pretty sure I died was that I felt like I was floating in nothingness. It was like that for a while and with time, I started to be able to feel the confines of my prison and although the barriers were supple and soft, they were unyielding, no matter how hard I pushed they never bugged. So when the day the barriers decided to push _me_ back, to say that I nearly had a hear attack would be an understatement.

Desperate to have some contact and perhaps escape my prison too, I started to pound the walls with all my might but after what seemed an eternity I stopped when I realized the wall wouldn't move. Not long after that, I succumbed to darkness as I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open.

When I regain consciousness, it felt less comfortable than the last time I was awake and I noticed how my 'home' looked smaller, there just didn't seemed to be enough space. I had already curved myself into a small ball as much as possible, but my cell seemed to have shrunk around myself while I was asleep. Fortunately do me, my senses were somewhat clearer and although the rhythmical thunder I had heard before was rather loud, I had gotten used to it and didn't even realize it was there anymore.

_'Are those drums?' _I thought drowsily when I heard constant thumps against my ears. However, when I pressed my ear to the wall of my cell, I was certain that I could hear something else beyond the drums. Were those... people? the realization suddenly made me feel claustrophobic and panicky. _'Where the hell _am_ I?' _I once more began to pound on the walls of my cell. It was difficult because I had barely enough space to move my arms around, let along get a good hit on it. I wanted to scream and shout, but nothing more than a strangled gurgle escaped my lips.

Suddenly, the cell around myself cramped, and everything was _moving_ and was that _liquid_ pouring over myself and where the hell had that come from and the drums were beating in a frenzied rhythm and I was sure that I was hearing screaming and what was that freaking _pulling_ feeling...?

When I reemerged into some bloody _light_ for the first time in what must have been _years_, I could hardly breathe because something that resembled liquid mucus was clogging my mouth and sinuses. I was asphyxiating, _terrified_ and cold, so I gave into my instincts and let out a blood-curdling screech. Or at least that was what I had tried to do. What came out as a spluttering little sneeze and a high-pitched whine, which was quickly smothered with something warm and fluffy that nonetheless felt coarse against my now sensitive skin.

My eyes, after spending what felt like _years_ in complete darkness were unaccustomed to all the harsh light so I had scrunched them up as tightly as I could, but once something had more or less covered the fluorescent lights that were piercing my irises, I opened them tentatively, trying to make out my whereabouts and the people who had been torturing me so cruelly.

What I saw almost scared the crap out of me.

My mother and father, both of them looking younger than I remember and also bigger were looking down at me with smiles on their faces. I noticed that they had lost their Latin features, instead they looked more... American? European? I couldn't really pint point which one, but their caramel skin and dark hair and eyes had disappeared and were replaced by lighter colors. My father's looks didn't change that much, skin was a lighter caramel color and he had light brown hair and almond eyes. My mother in the other hand was the total opposite. Her long straight black hair was now replaced by curly short dark blonde hair and her dark brown eyes were now a light brown, almost almond like my father's, she also seemed to have gained a few inches and lost a few pounds like my father.

**"She looks so cute!" **my mother squealed and I winced at the volume of her voice.

**"Hush darling, let our daughter sleep"** my father coaxed calmly and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, a soft smile painted on his face.

**"Can I see her father?"** another voice interjected and I frowned confused, that voice sounded very familiar...

**"Of course son"** my father said and I felt myself being shifter from a pair of arms to another, this one seemed warmer and... welcoming, so unlike my mother's...

I peered shyly to the man's face and my eyes widened when I found my brother's face, but that wasn't what surprised me, no. What surprised me was the fact that I _knew_ my brother was four years older than me, yet the person in holding me in his arms was at least fifteen years old.

**"Look at her, she's beautiful"** my brother smiled at me adoringly, an emotion I had never seen in his face.

When I was younger and definitely not trapped in the body of a baby -as I came to realized a few seconds ago when I looked at my arms and noticed they were small and wrinkly like raisins- my brother, for lack of better words, hated my guts.

I guess I could understand why, I mean, our mother always paid more attention to me and often forgot everything that had to do with my brother just because he was older and not only was I younger but a female too. Our father as often away in business trips and when he came home he spent as much time with our mother as he could and hence, with me too.

Up until my death, I hoped that somehow, someday my brother and I could get closer and build a sibling bond between us.

But that never happened.

I felt my body being held tighter but not enough to hurt me and suddenly something wet touched my cheek, it smelled salty.

He was crying.

I brought my tiny hand to his face and cleaned his tears with it making him look at me in surprise to then start chuckling softly, but his laugh was all wrong, it wounded hollow, empty...

**"Look at you, all small and fragile and yet, you are the one giving me comfort instead of the other way around"** he said **"you are one strange baby"** My big brother looked at me for another second before tears brimmed his eyes and started falling once again **"I'm so sorry sis, I'm so sorry"** he started sobbing holding me close to his chest crouching slightly so our heads touched each others **"I'm so sorry you have to be born in this family, I'm so sorry"** he choked and I flt my own eyes watering. What had happened to him? This wasn't the brother I remembered, the brother I knew would never cry in front of other person and would never show me affection.

I tried calling him, but the only thing I could manage was making a 'Gah!' sound that made him chuckle.

**"Really, you are such a weird baby Mia" **well, at least that's better than Amelia, how I hate that name... It can't get any worse, right?

* * *

Apparently, I was wrong. It did get worse.

Miaplacidus "Mia" Capella Channelle Polaris Denebola Spica Cœurnet Celaeno della Stella _(and some more titles...)_

Seriously guys, Miaplacidus is the worst name you could give a child. Please don't do it.

Anyway, it was an awfully long name that often gave me migraines. Of course, my parents' names were definitely worst. My dad was Rigel Enif Esau Hassaleh Cœurnet Zuben Elgenubi _(and some other titles)_ and my mother was Situla Vega Vindemiatrix Meissa Nashira Celaeno della Stella Prima Giedi _(and some more titles)_. Personally, I think my brother was the one that got the easiest name out of all of us, Keid Elnath Esau Nash Turais Lesath Cœurnet Celaeno della Stella _(and some more titles...)._

But now that I think about it. Don't name your kids after starts, and if you do, don't give them more than one name... It gets tedious after a while.

Our family history was quite... interesting. We had French, German, Japanese, British, American, Mexican, Brazilian and Italian roots -but mostly French- and it was family tradition to name the kids after stars _(don't do it!)._ And as a result, our family settled in France after constantly traveling the first two years of my life.

My childhood on the other hand was... eventful, for lack of better words. The first few months of my new life were horrible. I could never ask for a worse punishment than that. Why you may ask? Well, being a baby is exactly what is sounds like. You can't eat by yourself, you can't go to the bathroom by yourself, you can't walk by yourself... I could go on forever but that is not the point.

As I technically knew how to talk and walk etc, etc, it was very frustrating when I had to everything all over again, I had to admit it wasn't so difficult because I had learned french when I was in high school along with Japanese.

When I was two, I discover an ability that made me piss my pants, my brother -Nash- had a hard time trying to convince our mother that I didn't need to go back to diapers, bless him. It was a perfectly normal day for me, and I was playing with my brother after he came back form school, that day he came earlier than usual and didn't have any homework, and our parents were out so we have the whole evening for us. We were playing to make animal sounds _(hey, don't judge me!)_ when his eyes suddenly widened like round plates and his face lost color. I was confused by this and turned my head to the side where a mirror was a I literally pissed myself when I saw my reflection.

I had a pig snout.

I started crying and Nash was quick to try and calm me down, when he finally did, the pig snout had disappeared and I was back to normal.

Mostly.

My wavy platinum blonde hair with white streaks had disappeared and was now replaced with a wavy light brown hair. My usually light grey eyes with threads of green, blue and almond around the iris had turned a plain and dull grey color and my healthy honey colored skin and my features that resembled more my brother's, who have our grandparents' -from our father side of the family- looks was now a sickly pale skin making me look like our mother.

When I was three I also learned why my brother was so upset I was born into the family. Apparently, both our parents came from old money and they wanted to have male heirs, but since I was a female, they would probably try to marry me off to some rich guy. Something my brother didn't want, neither for me nor for him. Our parents had arranged a marriage between him and another girl two years younger than him when she was born, my brother learned than when my mother announced she was pregnant with me.

Three months later, the day of his eighteen birthday, he packed his bags and left our house.

Not even once did he turned round. Not even when I called after him crying.

After he left, things starting to go bad Before he left, our parents used to praise me a lot and call me a genius. I didn't loved the attention but if was better than nothing, when I was a little baby our mother suddenly lost interest in me and my father was usually out. My brother was the one to raise me. Anyway, our mother started neglecting me while our father tried to bury himself in his work, which led to fights between them, and ultimately, to their divorce.

Things went from bad to worse after that, to my mother, I was a constant remanding of her 'mistakes' as she likes to put it, and not long after she and my dad separated and I was left in her custody since my dad was often away from home. She started insulting me and treating me like a slave, often hitting me when I didn't do my chores like I was supposed to.

When I was four, I started noticing how every time I got extremely angry with my mother weird things would happen around me. Things usually turned to ice, but if not, things would move or break and that often got me in even more trouble.

When I was five I discover that I maybe after all I wasn't crazy. It was just after I fought with my mother and I was looking at my reflection in the mirror when I suddenly wished we wouldn't look so much alike. It was then when it happened. My wavy light brown hair that reached the small of my back suddenly turned a platinum blonde color with white streaks and my usually dull grey eyes turned a lighter shade and the iris of my eyes seemed to have acquire threads of green, blue and almond around them. My usually sickly pale skin was now a healthy honey color and my features changed resembling more my brother's, who have our grandparents' -from our father side of the family- looks.

Just like I used to look before the pig snout incident.

My mother had a field trip when she realized I didn't look like her anymore and before I could do anything at all, she dropped me off at the farthest orphanage from there and left me there to rot with only the clothes I had on and a pocket watch that used to belong to Nash, the only thing I had left from him.

Wool's Orphanage. That was where she left me.

She must have done it on purpose because the orphanage looked like a prison rather than an orphanage and they treated you worse.

There I met a very weird boy who since the first time he saw me, he wouldn't leave me alone.

His name was Regulus Nigellus Prince.

When I first heard his name I had started laughing like crazy, but he just looked at me with unimpressed eyes and a raised eyebrow waiting patiently for me to stop. When I finally did he raised him hand and slapped me around the face before talking my hand and dragging me to his room. I had followed him silently not knowing what else to do and obviously still dumbfounded, when we arrived to his room he pushed me gently inside and then shut the door behind him making sure to lock the door.

Regulus started babbling about how he knew he wasn't the only one and that he knew someone like him would cross him path one way or another. Then he proceeded to hug the daylights out of me and after a very unwanted hugging session, he called me a witch.

A freaking witch.

What the hell was wrong with this kid! you don't go around insulting girls and calling them witches!

Anyway, after that he started explaining all about magic and pureblood families and muggle-born and yadda, yadda. At first I thought he had too much sugar and he would drop it after a while, but with the pass of the months I noticed how he kept insisting and finally exploding telling him nothing about the Harry Potter world existed.

Imagine my surprise when he told me that he knew no Harry Potter, but he knew there was a Potter family that was a pureblood and then proceeded to interrogate me about my relation to them.

It was then when it hit me like a bullet in the head.

When I had been 'reborn', I was born in the Harry Potter world instead of mine. It was creepy and exiting at the same time.

I wonder if that would change things..

* * *

**PUFFFF! That was awfully long...**

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

_**[*] Quick note: I actually **_**don't**_** hate the name Amelia, and if you were wondering, no, that's not my real name (though I wish Mia was...)**_

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. How Everything Started

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a lovely new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Mia has simply no idea how she could have been reborn in the Harry Potter world after living there for eleven years without a single clue of where she really was after dying in her own world. Now she has to go to Hogwarts and not only has the sorting hat refused to place her in a house but she also has to help the Golden Trio and the rest of the characters to fulfill their destinies while saving as much people as she can and keeping her true identity a secret. And don't forget the fact that she knows everything that is going to happen the next few years. Yes, her life is not easy...

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, OC's and probably a little Non-Cannon too.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-19-14**

* * *

**How Everything Started**

**_- Protecting Friends -_**

**_(Harry James Potter)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

Regulus started babbling about how he knew he wasn't the only one and that he knew someone like him would cross him path one way or another. Then he proceeded to hug the daylights out of me and after a very unwanted hugging session, he called me a witch.

A freaking witch.

What the hell was wrong with this kid! you don't go around insulting girls and calling them witches!

Anyway, after that he started explaining all about magic and pureblood families and muggle-born and yadda, yadda. At first I thought he had too much sugar and he would drop it after a while, but with the pass of the months I noticed how he kept insisting and finally exploding telling him nothing about the Harry Potter world existed.

Imagine my surprise when he told me that he knew no Harry Potter, but he knew there was a Potter family that was a pureblood and then proceeded to interrogate me about my relation to them.

It was then when it hit me like a bullet in the head.

When I had been 'reborn', I was born in the Harry Potter world instead of mine. It was creepy and exiting at the same time.

I wonder if that would change things..

* * *

**Mia's PoV**

Reggie and I -I remembered Sirius referring to his younger brother as 'Reggie' somewhere- became best friends despite him being seven years, almost eight older than me. He taught me everything he knew and more, he was truly intelligent. He made me realize that I was a metamorphagus and he insisted I was a seer when I started foreseeing things, which I obviously denied. There was no way I was a seer, I was just more experienced in life, right?

That same year when September arrived, he left for Drumstrang and I was left in Wool's Orphanage alone. The bigger kids started bugging me and before I knew it, I had become their new 'play thing' and I decided to start taking martial arts in a center near the orphanage where a Japanese guy taught for free. When Reggie came back in summer he taught me what they taught him at school and I learned how to use wandless magic as well as wordless as well as the 'proper way of a pureblood'. He wasn't really into the pureblood mania like others, but he said he wanted to keep appearances and that meant I had to as well.

During his third year at Drumstrang I started having weird dreams and I came to the conclusion that maybe Reggie was right and I was after all a seer when I dreamed about Walburga Black's and her husband's death. I wasn't really sure what to do and if I should tell Reggie in my next letter or not and in the end, I decided to keep quiet and watch from the sidelines. I eventually told Reggie about the dreams in general but never breathed word about the Black's deaths, especially since I wasn't really sure how it involved me and Reggie.

One year later, the summer of his fourth year, he came back and told me he had discovered his parents were actually Regulus Arcturus Black and Emmaleen Prince, which apparently was, Severus Snape aunt from an affair his grandfather from his mother side had when Snape's mother was a teenager. He also learned that his father had no idea that he existed until a few days before his 'mysterious' death. Reggie mentioned that his father didn't know about him because he had been born when he was eleven years old thanks to a potion Walburga Black gave his mother who was in her last year in Beauxbatons in an attempt to preserve the Black line since her older son, Sirius, would be disowned as soon as he turned seventeen and a seer had told the Black matriarch her younger son would die young and without a heir and her older, while dying not so young, wouldn't have a heir of his own either.

It was like that until a year later, when Reggie turned fifteen, that was the age we were supposed to leave the orphanage to 'make ourselves a life' as Mrs. Hale liked to put it, and he left the day of his birthday promising to return for me after he claimed his title as current Lord Black. A few months later he came back an adopted me taking me away from all that and officially making me a Black and Prince by name.

Miaplacidus "Mia" Capella Channelle Polaris Denebola Spica Cœurnet Celaeno della Stella Prince-Black _(and some more titles as I previously mentioned)_ became my new name and I could only mourn in silence as I watched my name growing larger and larger, in no time I would need a whole sheet of paper to only write my name.

After Reggie adopted me, he took us to Little Whinging, Surrey and we settled down in Privet Drive number 5. I had told Reggie I wanted to test my 'seer' abilities and that if we moved there we would find a small kid with raven hair and emerald eyes that went by the name of Harry Potter living in the number 4. We bet ten euros each one.

That was how everything started.

* * *

**~A few months later~**

* * *

I look at the white and blue house in front of me with critical eyes. It looked very plain and really small, luckily, Reggie had put spells on the house so it would be bigger on the inside. We had been living at 12 Grimmauld Place the past few months with Kreacher who surprisingly took a liking to Reggie after noticing his resemblance with his previous master and me too after Reggie told him I was the heir of a pureblood family that had been dying for the past few centuries, and dare I say, I started liking the small and sometimes insensitive house-elf.

"Do you like it?" Reggie asked me as we stepped out of the yellow cab and handing me a big trunk which Reggie had put a feather-light charm on it.

"_Oui_, but I hope ze inzide iz better" I told him, my french accent sticking a little in the 's' and 'th'

"Yes, _mademoiselle_" he chuckled at my angry face "come on"

We started walking to the house and I noticed a dark flash to my left form the corner of my eye and I turned my whole head to look better at it. My eyes widened considerably, my body completely froze making me drop the trunk with a loud thump and my lips parted slightly.

Harry James Potter.

_In the flesh!_

_Oh my god! oh my god! ohmygod!ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

Hundred thoughts run through my mind a mile per second and before I knew it, I had was already kneeling right next to him and started helping him do the garden. My things and Reggie already forgotten.

"Hello" I greeted him with a small smile and a soft voice making him head snap towards me and his eyes widen almost comically. Any other person would have looked funny, but knowing his living... conditions, it was surprising he hadn't start running away screaming or at least cringe away from me.

"H-Hello..." he stuttered tucking his face down and looking at me shyly, a small blush dusting his pale cheeks. I had never, neither in this nor my past life, condone on child abuse, or any type of neglect. People who did it were just crazy and simply the worst kind of human being.

I looked at little Harry with a sad eyes trying very hard not to let it show in my face. I knew how it felt to be neglected. During my first life my mother had been a bitch to me, more than in this one, and my father usually turned a blind eye. My brother usually left me to my fate and no one really believed me when I decided to tell the authorities, specially since my parents were rich and people didn't like or want to get on their bad side.

"I'm Mia Cœurnet, my couzin and I juzt moved to ze houze next door" I introduced myself offering my hand. Little Harry looked at it warily and after a few minutes of waiting patiently, my smile never wavering, he took it and shook it tentatively.

"Fre- ehmm... H-Harry... Ha-Harry J-James P-P-P-Potter..." he stuttered and I bit my lip stop myself from cursing out loud. Stupid Dursley's, poor Harry almost called himself Freak...

"Nice to meet you Harry" I smiled again and he blushed some more.

"Y-you t-too Miss Co... C-Co..." he started stuttering obviously having trouble pronouncing my last name.

"Mia is juzt fine Harry" I told him and saw he was ready to protest "you zee... I uzed to have a real bad healtz when I waz younger zo I couldn't go out really often and I don't have many friendz bezidez my couzin Reggie" I said pointing to Reggie who was looking at us quietly but with interest "zo... I waz wondering if... we could be, you know... friendz..." I felt my cheeks heating and I looked at the floor embarrassed. Never in my life had I done this before, people usually came to talk to me whereas it was because they wanted help doing something or because I was the 'rebel' one in the classroom, as some of my classmates from my former life liked to say. This was something absolutely new to me and I wasn't really sure if I was doing this correctly, was I supposed to start a small conversation instead of asking like that? In my former life I remembered people tossing their friends like used tissues, if they didn't deemed them usable then they would leave them.

"R-really?'' Harry's small voice threw me out of my rantings and I looked up to see two equally emerald eyes looking at me brightly, those eyes were full of sadness and weariness but also of hope "you want to be my friend?" he asked breathlessly and I saw him closing his palms into fist and I could almost imagine his nails digging into him skin.

Slowly and carefully, I reached my my hands and grasped his between mine making him relax almost instantly.

"Yez, I hope we can be real good friendz" I smiled at him and he smiled at me too. His smile was like the sun, bright and warm, it was a wonder how people dismissed him so easily. Harry was a truly beautiful boy, with or without a smile on his face.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically before his face froze and his smile fell a second later "but I'm not sure you really would still want to be my friend after..." he trailed awkwardly and my eyes widened slightly when I realized what he was talking about. He meant his outbursts of accidental magic.

"Well" I started "we can only know after trying, right?" Harry's face suddenly brightened again and nodded rapidly making me giggle.

"Ehhhh? what about me?" Reggie's voice interrupted our little moment and both Harry and I grinned widely when the older boy started to point at himself with wide eyes and a small pout on his lips making him look adorable.

"Harry, ziz iz my older couzin Reguluz Prince-Black" I told the emerald-eyed cutie who nodded in return.

"N-nice to meet you Mr Prince-Black" Harry said politely and Reggie laughed loudly earning a few confused glances from the neighbors.

"Regulus is fine kid, or even Reggie as this squirt likes to call me" Reggie said easily with a grin on his face while messing my hair "you can be a squirt too! maybe I will began making my own squirt army and you two will be my generals!" he started rambling and also twirling around like a ballerina earning a few weird glances. I immediately regretted giving him coffee just after we woke up, stupid me...

"Reggie!" I cried indignantly "pleaze ignore him _chérie_, Reggie iz not uzually like ziz" I apologized to the small boy who looked between confused, amused and horrified.

"C-chérie...?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ah, it's an endearment french people use" Reggie explained still twirling around "Mia usually use it when she's talking with people younger that her, aka kids"

"F-french?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"My family waz from French origin, zerefore I grew up in France until I waz five when I... _moved_ to London" I explained.

"R-Reggie too?" he asked blushing at Regulus' nickname and I shook my head in denial.

"No, Reggie'z family iz from Britizh origin only, hiz family waz... really ztrict regarding who zey married and all zat" I said with a slight grimace in my face.

"O-oh? b-but I thought y-you w-were co-c-cousins?" he stammered nervously shifting legs and avoiding looking at us while biting his lower lip. He was probably afraid of having insulted us without meaning to.

"Not by blood" I explained patiently "my family abandoned me in an orphanage when I waz five yearz old becauze I waz different from zem. Zere I met Reggie and he adopted me when he came of age" I said and Harry looked back and forth between us with wide eyes.

"Different?" he asked shyly and I smiled softly at him.

"You know, doing zingz no one elze can" I said "when you are angry or zad, even when you don't mean to" Harry's eyes widened even more and looked at the floor.

"L-like turning someone's wig blue?" he squeaked not looking at me and internally I cheered, he was opening to me!

"Yez _chérie_" I said softly "zingz like zat"

"B-but I thought that... that..." he started stumbling over his words and before I knew anything else, he had burst into tears.

"Zere, zere _chérie_" I soothed rubbing small circles on him back "being different iz not zat bad" I tried to calm him down.

"How can it not? you were abandoned by your own family!" he exclaimed and my face fell a little "s-sorry..."

"It'z quite alright _chérie_" I waved my hand dismissively "you are right, being different waz ze reazon why I waz abandoned, but zat doezn't mean zat being different iz bad"

"Huh?" he titled his face to the side and a cute frown made it's way to his face.

"Harry, you zhould know that zere are a lot of people like uz out zere, and most of their familiez have accepted zem az they are" I said looking at the sky suddenly feeling nostalgic "but zere are other people like your aunt and uncle az well az my mozer that doezn't accept 'different' and make everyzing zey can to keep our 'freakinezz' away from zem"

"Y-you know...? h-how...?" he blinked confused and Reggie petted his head.

"Mia is what people call a 'seer' she can see the future, you know? that's how we knew about you" Reggie explained "that's how we knew you needed our help"

"A s-seer?"

"Yez, I had a dream about you zome time ago and I immediately knew I had to come zee you" I lied smoothly "that'z how Reggie and I knew about you"

"We are going to make sure your aunt and uncle doesn't hurt you anymore" Reggie pipped.

"We are going to protect you"

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

***Oui: yes.**

***Mademoiselle: lady, miss.**

***Chérie: honey, sweetheart...**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	3. The Dursley Household And Passing Time

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a lovely new chapter with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Mia has simply no idea how she could have been reborn in the Harry Potter world after living there for eleven years without a single clue of where she really was after dying in her own world. Now she has to go to Hogwarts and not only has the sorting hat refused to place her in a house but she also has to help the Golden Trio and the rest of the characters to fulfill their destinies while saving as much people as she can and keeping her true identity a secret. And don't forget the fact that she knows everything that is going to happen the next few years. Yes, her life is not easy...

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, OC's and probably a little Non-Cannon too.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-30-14**

* * *

**The Dursley Household And The Passing Of The Years**

**_- Twisting Words And Study Sessions -_**

**_(Raising The Next Leader)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Harry, you zhould know that zere are a lot of people like uz out zere, and most of their familiez have accepted zem az they are" I said looking at the sky suddenly feeling nostalgic "but zere are other people like your aunt and uncle az well az my mozer that doezn't accept 'different' and make everyzing zey can to keep our 'freakinezz' away from zem"

"Y-you know...? h-how...?" he blinked confused and Reggie petted his head.

"Mia is what people call a 'seer' she can see the future, you know? that's how we knew about you" Reggie explained "that's how we knew you needed our help"

"A s-seer?"

"Yez, I had a dream about you zome time ago and I immediately knew I had to come zee you" I lied smoothly "that'z how Reggie and I knew about you"

"We are going to make sure your aunt and uncle doesn't hurt you anymore" Reggie pipped.

"We are going to protect you"

* * *

**Mia's PoV**

It turned out that taking care of Harry turned out easier than either, me or Reggie expected taking in consideration just _who_ his relatives were.

Petunia Dursley was a very thin horse-faced woman with giraffe-like neck. She was the one who usually was at home and gave the picture of the perfect house wife to anyone who didn't bother looking deeper. In reality, Petunia Dursley was a very annoying and materialistic woman who only cared about gossips and looking better than anyone else, although, I did had to admit that she was very devoted to her family, particularly Dudley.

Vernon Dursley was the total opposite of his wife. He was fat and short. His wife was easily taller than him without even wearing heels, but their personalities were almost the same. He only cared about being normal, getting a raise at work and his family, although the last one wasn't very often.

Dudley Dursley was, on lack of better words, the most horrible human being I had even came across with, and I had come across plenty of them. This and my past life. He was a bully that took pleasure in hurting others, physically and verbally. Harry being his favorite subject.

The problem was, that I couldn't blame him.

While Dudley was in the age of being able to recognize what was right from wrong, his parents never taught him what was right and what wasn't. Everything that Dudley did were thing he learned at home, things he saw his parent do and when put in action he wasn't scolded.

He didn't know it wasn't right.

Anyway, when Reggie and I first introduced ourselves to them, they were very polite and tried to appear like the perfect family. Of course, all that was crushed when I asked about Harry.

"You have a lovely home, Mrz Durzley. And your garden! Your zon does and zplendid job taking care of it! You muzt be proud of him." I said looking at her reaction with critical eyes. "Where iz he, by ze way?"

The woman in front of me froze instantly and looked at her husband quickly from the corner of her eyes before returning to us. She had started sweating despite the weather not being hot, and her hands kept twitching in a nervous motion.

"A-Ah! Well, our little Dudley sometimes likes to help me do gardening! He is such a good son." She said trying to distract me, but I was having none of it. I titled my head to the side and scrunched my nose cutely trying to give an innocent and adorable look.

"Dudley? _Non, non_, I'm talking about ze ozer boy. Harry, I zink ze neighborz called him." I said and both adults paled.

"H-Harry...?" The woman squeaked and I nodded my head.

"_Oui_, Harry. He waz zuch a cute and polite child!" I cooed. "I alwayz wanted a little brozer, but my parents died before zey could give me one unfortunately." I faked a sniff while telling them our fake background. "You woulzn't mind if Harry zpent time over at our houze, would you?" I asked and they paled even further making me smirk inwardly.

"W-why, no. O-of course not, Harry is such a s-s-sweet child." The woman stuttered with a sour smile on her face, she looked like she had just swallowed a lemon.

"_Oui_! I zizn't talk much wiz him, but he waz everyzing I have ever wanted on a little brozer" I said and then pretended to look around. "Where iz he, by ze way? I haven't zeen him all day..." I trialed and they both shared a look.

"The boy is probably outside in the garden again." Mr Dursley tried to wave us off, but we wouldn't let him.

"Outside? At this time? Is too late!" Reggie gasped. "Mrs Dursley, I hope you are aware of how sick he could get! Imagine what the neighbors would say!" Reggie exclaimed making sure to make the 'what-the-neighbors-would-say' card. It worked perfectly.

"And hiz clozes! He haz been walking wiz ragz around ze neigborhood! I hope it wazn't you the one who gave him zuch clozez Mrz Zurzley." I said looking at her sternly and she had the decency to look ashamed of herself. "Neizer Reggie'z parentz nor my _mère_ and _père_ would have allowed me to walk in zuch clozez no matter what!"

"Oh no! Those aren't Harry's clothes!" The woman tried to amend while the man nodded rapidly at her side and their son looked confusedly at them. "Harry just uses those clothes when he tends the garden and do his chores." She explained quickly.

"Chores? Surely you are aware that he is very young to do such things." Reggie asked with a stern look and they blanched.

"Young? Oh no, he isn't doing anything dangerous. He just washed the dished once in a while and the like, nothing dangerous I assure you." The woman said and Reggie and I shared a look.

"Ah, I see. I suppose Dudley here, does the same." Reggie said and both adults suddenly looked even more nervous.

"_Non_? You favor one zon over ze ozer?" I asked in a perplexed voice.

"Harry is not our son." The man nearly spat and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"W-well... we consider that since Dudley has better grades than Harry, he should have more... _freedom_." Petunia tried to explain.

"Freezom? Juzt becauze Harry haz worze grazez? _Non, non_, zat won't zo." I shook my head solemnly. "Zon't worry Mrz Zurzley, I will perzonally tutor Harry. Zat way he will have az much freezom az Zuzley here." I said with a sweet smile and they nodded reluctantly. "_C'est magnifique!_ we will begin tomorrow firzt zing in ze morning!" I announced with a smile.

"Splendid..." Vernon grunted and Reggie just smiled at him, I didn't even bothered looking in his direction.

"Well, would you mind if we talked with the little one, Mrs Dursley?" Reggie asked and the woman turned to look at her husband sharply.

"Vernon, darling, why don't you go fetch little Harry? I'm sure he is in his room." She asked loudly and sweetly, but I could hear the warning on her voice.

"Sure, Pet. I will do that." He said, stood up and exited the kitchen as silently as he could. Dudley was silent, but I could see he was dying to say something. A few minutes later of unbearable silence -for Mrs Dursley, of course- the door of the kitchen was opened and Mr Dursley walked inside followed closely by Harry, who avoided looking at anyone.

"Harry, _chérie_! It'z been a while. How have you been?" I asked him, kissing both of his cheeks.

"F-fine, thank you. And you?" He asked shyly and I grinned.

"_Fantastique, chérie_" I beamed in his direction. "I have wonderful newz, chérie. From now on you will zpent time wiz Reggie'z and I."

"Huh?" He asked confusedly, titling his head to the side and making a cute face unintentionally. I had to resist the urge to glomp him right then and there.

"Well, your aunt and uncle had arranged for you to spend time at our house." Reggie explained patiently. "We will try to help you improve your grades so you can have as much, ah, _freedom_ as your..." He trailed and turned to look at the woman with an arched eyebrow.

"Ehm, cousin. They are... _cousins_." She manage to wheeze.

"Izn't zat _merveilleux_, _chérie_?" I beamed at the younger boy and he blinked at me.

"Me-merv... what?" He asked confused and I looked at him weirdly before I realized what I just said.

"Ah, my apologiez _chérie. _I meant to zay 'wonzerful'. I guess habitz zie harz..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, no. It's fine." He said after a moment.

The conversation didn't progressed much after that. It mainly consisted on humiliating the Dursley's without being too obvious -not that they were smart enough to notice, anyway- as well as scolding them for their treatment towards little Harry. After a few hours I grew bored of it and when I stifled a yawn I decided it was time for me and Reggie to go home.

"_Bien_, I zink Reggie and I zhall take our leave." I declared a few seconds later. "Wear your bezt clozez, _chérie_. Reggie will have gueztz tomorrow, and I would like to introduze you to zem." I ordered with a stern look and he nodded in understanding, but not looking frightened of me. Good, I didn't wanted him to be afraid of me.

"Okay." He replied with a small voice and I grinned at him.

"_Bien, au revoir mes chéris._ I waz a lovely afternon wiz you." I smiled brightly at them and made a small bow in their direction. Reggie did the same before taking my hand and guide me outside the house where we took a deep breath.

"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Reggie moaned and I scowled at him.

"_Non, non_, Reggie. Come one, we have to go home and arrange everyzing for our little guezt tomorrow." I glared at him and he pouted adorably.

"Hmp! Okay then, but I want an ice cream after we finish!" He demanded and I huffed.

"Fine!"

* * *

From that day onward, Harry started spending time with Reggie and I at our home and before he realized it, he had become an important of our small family.

The Dursley's had stopped bullying Harry once they realized we and the neighborhood had taken a liking to him -they neighbors had acquired a liking toward him after Reggie and I took him under our wing- and started to treat him more... humanly.

Dudley's gang was dissolved by the angry parents around and most of them were sent to correctional schools. Only Dudley and Pierre stayed due to Vernon influences. After that, Harry was seen as the white sheep of the family and the only 'hope' between them. Thanks to that, the Dursley's started treating him even better than before as they saw him as their 'accepting' ticket in the zone.

Days, weeks, months and finally years passed by and the moment when my letter came was getting nearer and nearer. But in the meantime, I did everything I could to raise Harry as a good person. I taught him to be brave, intellectual and loyal at the best of my abilities. Reggie taught him to cunning and ambitious as well as pureblood traditions. We did all of this with the hopes that he would be prepared once he left for Hogwarts and so that he wouldn't be manipulated by others.

I hoped Reggie could protect him once I was gone.

I just feared what could happen now that I will leave for Hogwarts...

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

***Oui: Yes.**

***Non: No**

***Mère: Mother.**

***Père: Father.**

***C'est magnifique: How splendid. **

***Chérie: Honey, sweetheart...**

***Fantastique: Fantastic.**

***Merveilleux: Wonderful.**

***Bien: Well.**

***Bien, au revoir mes chéris: Well, goodbye my dears.  
**

******And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
